1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method of image processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, TV coverage of sports and other events typically provides a combination of close-up shots of individual people and also wide-angle shots of the scene as a whole. These enable the producers of the TV coverage to convey both the detail and drama of an individual's role in the event, and also a broader context within which the individual's role takes place.
However, when providing this coverage, it can be difficult to anticipate where dramatic events that will warrant close-up analysis will occur, and similarly it can also be difficult to consistently provide broader context for closely tracked dramatic events as they unfold.
The present invention seeks to mitigate or alleviate these problems.